Welcome Back
by Acropen
Summary: HIATUS- CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE PROLOGUE AND EDITING THE STORY LINE. A fallen hero comes back to life because Klarion and the third phase of the Light's plans: to get rid of Young Justice by bringing Wally back to life. The team finds out and are forced to choose between saving the world or their loved one. A choice Wally never had the chance to make before he died.
1. CH1: Returned

I went through so much research to get the timelines to work together with their deaths and the Light's schemes. Kent Nelson Aug-19-2010, Marie Logan Jan-16-2011, Jason Todd May2014, Tula Feb-18-2015, Ted Kord July2015

Timezones in this chapter: UTC (4 hours ahead), EDT (will be the story's main time), CDT (1 hour behind) so everything was happening in the same hour but with only the minutes as differences.

 **NORTH MAGNETIC POLE**  
 **June 20, 2017 14:12 UTC**

Within one of the many valleys of icebergs atop the North Pole, an orange cat with distinct black markings napped. Behind the cat, levitated a horned adolescent above drawings of a circle encasing a pentagram on the frozen floor. From his parted lips came chants of an ancient mantra that shrouded the ambiance of the icy air. In front of him, was an Egyptian amulet hanging in the air. It was a combination of the Djed and Ankh symbols of ancient Egypt, but it gave off a violet glow.

But beneath them the pentagram took on a yellow glow. And then, red. And yellow again. Then an intensity of both hues vandalized the pentagram on the ice. However, as the amulet's violet glow dimmed to nothing with the ceasing chants of the boy, the red and yellow hue continued to intensify on the floor. And started to form.

The horned lord finished his mantra and grabbed the amulet. He grinned at the finished form of the yellow and red hue on the floor. The cat retired from its nap and watched as the two-colored glow dimmed. A boy clad in a red and yellow uniform took the glowing form's place. "Yes!" the lord exclaimed, "All it took was an old pendant and the Lord of Chaos to bring the Light's plans back into action!" He crouched next to the boy and placed his fingertips on the lightning symbol on his chest. "And you, of course." He pressed solemnly on his chest before lifting his hand away. " _Kid Flash_."

Wally's eyes snapped open.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**  
 **June 20,2017 10:16 EDT  
** Same hour, 4min diff. **  
**

Three of the original members of the team sat around the living room beneath the main command room of the watch tower. It was a replica of their old living room back at the cave. Kaldur sat on the armchair closest to the wall, smiling. He felt influenced by the calm demeanor of the martian in front of him. Megan sat on the floor in between the couch and coffee table that was laid with old photos of her and her friends. She held up the photo of a kryptonian clone covered in eggs, milk and flour to the boy sitting slightly to her left on the couch behind her. Conner accepted the photo and flashed a grin at the recollection of its story.

Then, Conner's half-lidded eyes at the photo widened. Megan instantly felt his mood rapidly shift and inquired, "Conner, what's wron-"

"Someone's coming." Conner turned his gaze towards the left hallway that led out into the garden of the Watchtower. "Running," He added and stood.

Kaldur noticed the rigid motion his friend made and followed suit. Eyes narrowed in the same direction, he could faintly make out the familiar sounds of kevlar boots. "Robin?"

Conner only gritted his teeth, certain it was neither Nightwing's nor the present Robin's lightly padded steps. Megan levitated towards the right of Conner with her fingers to her temple. Her eyes glowed red and returned to normal in an instant, "I can't.. sense a mental presence."

Conner quickly turned his wide eyes towards her, only to be drawn back towards the hallway by the sudden intrusion of a boy clad in red, black, and yellow. "You gotta help!" Jason's voice echoed throughout the room. His blue wide eyes, lacking his domino mask, bore into the trios shocked faces. "It's Blue Beetle and Aquagirl!"

"How-" before Conner's word even formed, Kaldur sprinted past him and towards Jason.

"They're by the..." Jason's voice trailed off of back of the atlantean who moved past him. His footsteps rang loud in the halls that echoed Jason's moments ago. He knew exactly where Jason had come from, and the moment he heard _her_ alias he knew that, much like Jason, Tula would not just be a hologram. She would be tangible and standing on her feet.

His bare feet trod on grass and soon he broke from the line of sparse trees. He reached the edge of the foliage that was bordered by four circular projectors on the ground. His eyes quickly locked onto the unconscious form of a girl in yellow atlantean shorts and top. He dragged his body down beside her, heart rapidly beating in anxiety, and placed his fingers on her neck. Before he could feel a pulse, her eyes twitched and slowly revealed light blue eyes.

"Gar-.. Kal..dur" Tula's voiced trailed off and Kaldur's heart jolted still. His body stiffened.

Megan gently landed beside Kaldur with Conner and Jason running up to them. Megan watched Kaldur lift Tula into his arms to carry her. Megan's attention was suddenly drawn towards their right, to the man who laid unconscious in a costume of blue and subtle yellow. She quickly levitated over and knelt beside him to reach for a pulse. Conner interfered and bent down to carry the man just as Kaldur had done to Tula. Megan turned to him in confusion. ' _What's going on, Conner?'_

Conner shook his head and stood up. He turned to follow Kaldur who had just passed Jason to head back into the main halls. ' _I don't know.'_ Megan stood up and walked towards the same direction.

Jason watched his two teammates carry Aquagirl and Blue Beetle into the halls. Megan stopped to stand beside Jason and watched the boy curiously. She couldn't feel-

' _We have to tell the others.'_ Conner's thought interrupted her own making her turn towards the halls.

Before Megan could respond Jason turned and wrapped his arms around her. Megan could feel the slight tremors his shoulders made and wrapped her own arms around him. ' _Who do we call first? Nightwing?'_ She lifted her gaze from the boy lively shaking in fear in her arms, towards the lone hologram of a smiling red and yellow speedster. ' _Or Artemis?'_

 **CENTRAL CITY**  
 **June 20, 2017 9:35 CDT  
** Same hour, 20min diff. from Watchtower

"Artemis, can't you just do my physics homework for me?" the auburn-haired boy groaned. " _PLEASE._ "

Artemis rolled her eyes at the boy and his scattered notes all over the kitchen counter. "Bart, I'll _help_ you with your homework later." She handed the plate of chicken wings to the time-travelling speedster. He quickly took it from her with one hand and used his other to pick one wing up. The former archer narrowed her eyes at him, "After you bring those to the dining table." She moved her face closer to the suspended hand and chicken wing in front of his open mouth. "Without ONE missing."

Bart gulped and gently lowered the wing back onto the plate before speeding off into the other room. He came back with no plate in tow and with two hands lifted one of his physics notes in front of her with a grin. "Now?"

Suddenly Artemis and Bart's attention were snapped towards a crash and a broken bowl on the floor. Slowly their eyes moved from the floor up to Mary West's shaking hands that held the bowl moments ago. The shock of seeing the auburn-haired speedster wearing Wally's old clothes and speeding from one room to another reminded her of her son. "I-I'm sorry.." she muttered, her eyes widely staring at the boy.

Bart dropped his hands down under the kitchen counter. He backed away a bit and turned away from his grieving great aunt's gaze. He meant to excuse himself from the room but decided to just leave as quickly as possible without using his super speed. Mary watched him exit the room and felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to the former archer who squeezed her shoulder and offered her a smile. "It's ok. It's not like anyone will ask for the salad."

Mary couldn't return her smile. She turned away from the girl and her short blonde hair. She looked back down onto the broken bowl and spilt food. Artemis took her hand off of Mary to head to the nearby broom closet. She came back with a small broom and dustpan, and knelt beside the mess on the floor. Mary backed out of the way as the former archer cleaned the mess on the floor. She watched the poised archer while her own hands shook from grief. "How are you so... calm?"

Artemis' actions ceased. Then the doorbell rang and Barry's voice reached the kitchen "Jay! Joan!" Artemis then continued her cleaning. She made sure the floor didn't have any more broken glass or vegetables. Mary watched her blond hair sway above her shoulders as she cleaned. She could see the strands parted more to the left than in the center. She watched the former archer stand up and throw the contents of the dustpan into the kitchen's bin. Artemis put the dustpan and broom away before walking over to Mary. This time she only flashed a solemn smile. "You should go welcome the Garricks before Bart gets Jay all riled up into telling stories from the golden days of the JSA." Mary looked at her, eyes half-lidded and lips trembling. Artemis shoved back the urge to do the same. "I'll bring out the casserole once it's done," she offered.

Mary's lips stopped trembling and she nodded. She walked around Artemis to wash her hands in the sink before heading out into the other room. Artemis could hear Rudy welcome his wife before Iris asked her sister what happened in the kitchen. There was an absence of chatter before Bart chimed in to ask Barry help on his physics homework. She could hear Barry groan before Jay offered to help Bart. Joan laughed saying his knowledge would probably be outdated.

' _Calm'_ Artemis thought with a smile, eyes facing the entrance towards the other room. She tucked one of her short strands of hair behind her ear. She motioned to pull and comb down her ponytail only to realize it wasn't there anymore. She missed it. Her smile faltered. And she missed the way Wally would tease her for such a habit. And the way he buried his face in her golden locks when he came home. She missed the way he would just come home. She gripped the sink's counter behind her ' _I don't think calm means internally screaming at your dead boyfriend to come home while you put on a brave face for his family.´_ She sighed. And she heard the rusty hinges of the kitchen's back door creak open.

"I thought you weren't coming." Artemis spoke to the tall figure who gracefully intruded into the West's kitchen. She didn't turn towards the man who approached her.

"I'm not here to join you." Artemis let go of the sink's counter and turned away from the other room to raise an eyebrow at the vigilante clad in black and a hint of blue. "I'm here to pick you up."

The blonde raised both brows, "You can't be serious. It's-"

"Something's going on at the Watchtower." He interrupted. "Conner says we have to be there."

Artemis eyes narrowed to the man who now stood in front her. "They can handle it without me or Bart. Or Barry" She poked an accusing finger on her old friend's chest. "Or you."

Nightwing grabbed her finger but didn't relieve the pressure it made on his chest. "Believe me, Mis. I wanted to come today. I already baked some lasagna to bring over." Artemis took back her finger but turned away from him. "I was about to head over, Mis. I swear."

"What happened?" she asked, refusing to face him again.

Nightwing watched her stubborn pose, "I called the Watchtower looking for Kaldur to tell him I wasn't coming in tonight. Conner was the one that answered and said Kaldur was busy.. taking care of Tula."

Artemis' eyes widened and snapped back to him "What?"

Nightwing nodded "I asked him the same thing. Conner told me to just head to the Watchtower as soon as I can and to bring you with me." Nightwing watched Artemis' lips purse and he pleaded, "I didn't know what to tell him. I know you want to be here today, and I do too, Mis. But Conner.." Nightwing paused, not wanting to relay the cloned kryptonian's words.

"Rob..." Artemis pleaded him to continue. Eyes and lips more calm, trying to ease the tension she felt from Nightwing's pause.

Nightwing ignored the outdated nickname, "He wants us to 'welcome back the fallen'." Artemis' eyes went wide. "I know," Nightwing nodded. "I sensed the implication that Tula isn't the only one in the medical bay at the moment as well."

Artemis continued to stare wide-eyed at Nightwing, trying to get a firm mental hold over what he just said. Nightwing was about to call her attention back but the timer on the oven rang. Artemis snapped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes at the first boy wonder. "Meet me in my car in front of the house."

Nightwing nodded and slipped out of the West's kitchen while Artemis took the casserole from the oven. As quickly as she could, she carried it towards the dining table that sat the West family, Joan, and five speedsters. "Artemis, there you are." Iris looked up from the baby boy soundly sleeping in her arms.

Artemis quickly placed the casserole in front of Rudy and Mary, "I'm so sorry but I have to go." She quickly avoided the sad looks Wally's parents wore. She quickly took off the mittens on her arms and headed towards her coat on the couch.

"You're leaving?" Bart suddenly stood in front of her. "But we haven't even eaten yet!"

She moved past Bart to clutch her coat and turned around to Barry with a baby girl smiling in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Artemis looked at them, "Something's happened and I need to leave."

Rudy was standing now and was walking towards Artemis, "But it's Wally's death anniversary."

Artemis quickly lowered her eyes, "I know." She lifted her head again, eyes diverted towards Mary's watery eyes. "I'm sorry," she said to her. She pushed back the tears that bordered her eyelids. She turned around towards the front door. "I'm so sorry."

She closed the door behind her. Words of 'should I go after her' and 'maybe this wasn't a good idea' and 'none of us can do this' trailed behind her. She quickly entered her car only to be whipped by the strong smell of cheese coming from her right. "Woah, what the hell, Dick!"

Dick sat in the passenger seat with a dish of lasagna on his lap. He smirked at the blonde who started the engine, "I told you. I made lasagna."

Artemis scoffed, "I see and I can also tell that you didn't have pasta and used cheese instead." She pulled out of the West's street and headed towards the business district for the closest zeta tube.

Dick smiled and looked away from the blonde and out the window, "Just like how Wally liked it."

 **Just try to imagine Artemis' hair as short as Thea Queen's hair in Arrow (after she cut it.)**


	2. CH2: Hollow Dolls

Apologies in advance for how long this is, but I've already decided that every chapter will cover three locations and reveal important aspects of the story. Next update will be near the weekend. The next chapter however, won't be as long. But I'll try publish two chapters then.

 **BIALYA  
June 20, 2017 14:20 UTC  
**8mins after the Northpole

A portal of dark red opened and loomed over a council of six. "You're late." A bald-headed man greets the horned boy and his tabby cat.

The boy angrily pouted at the man before crossing his arms and turning away. "You try bringing back a body from in between planes." He sticks his tongue out as a speedster came through the portal before it closed.

This prompted the other five members of the council to stand and approach the two boys. A woman adorned by a golden headpiece entered the line of vision of the speedster's blank expression and eyed him closely. "He's doesn't seem to be under."

The boy scoffed and raised one hand as if to dismiss her accusation, "Well, duh! He doesn't have a _mind_ to be put under." This caused the queen to turn her wide eyes towards the little lord. He looked at her with one brow raised and then turned towards the man in the center. "When you told me _why_ you needed the boy, I immediately assumed just his body would make do."

The man in the center, graced with three scars upon his face grinned. "You did well." All council members now turned to him. The little lord smirked at the man. "As long as we have full control over him."

The horned boy immediately showcased the amulet he had used to bring back the speedster. "Of course we do!" He conjured a string to tie around the loop of the amulet to turn into a necklace. "The boy only moves and talks if we will it! You know, as long as we have the pendant."

At this, the biggest figure in the room of extra-terrestrial origin pulled out his father box, "Your plans seems to be in order." The scarred-man turned to him. "I have no doubts that this experiment will work." He pressed the father box creating a boomtube in front of him. The others had their eyes on him now. "I will return to Apokolips to implant our new discovery upon our _armies_. But until you have succeeded in disposing the _pests_ , my part is not yet needed here." He entered the boomtube and left the room to darken to its original light.

A cough at the far-end of the room drew back the council's attention. There, a man stood in green robes, "And who will be the one in charge of controlling the late protégé of the Flash?"

The little lord beamed, but before he could reply, the scarred-man answered, "We all know who can control the boy and maintain his _unique_ personality," to which the little lord pouted. "Don't we, Sportsmaster?"

All eyes diverted towards the blonde man among them. The blonde man's mask did well in hiding his growing grin, "Why yes we do." He turned towards the shadow behind him and called out to her, "What do you say? Are you up for it, baby?"

A woman walked out of the shadows. She wore a uniform of dark orange and yellow with a tiger paw on her chest. "Of course, lover."

 **THE WATCHTOWER  
June 20, 2017 11:20 EDT  
**1 hour after they left Central

Miss Martian stood in the command center facing the zeta tube that linked them back to Earth. She was hovering back and forth on the tips of her toes when Black Canary spoke from the main computer behind her, "Is everything alright, M'gann?"

Miss Martian quickly turned to the League's chairwoman with wide eyes and a forced smile, "O-of course!" She turned away tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everything's peachy!"

Black Canary turned to Red Tornado beside her with a raised brow and an inquisitive look. "Perhaps she is waiting for Gamma to return," he whispered.

"RECOGNIZED. NIGHTWING B01. TIGRESS B07."

Two figures of light glowed into existence from the zeta platform. Tigress walked forward first with Nightwing behind her, lasagna in tow. Black Canary turned towards them, "That's definitely not Gamma."

Miss Martian quickly floated towards them and established a mind link, ' _Finally! You're here!'_

 _'What's going on, M'gann?'_ Artemis perched one hand on the hip of her Tigress uniform.

 _'I'm so sorry, Artemis. But we couldn't imagine not telling you-'_

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Black Canary and Red Tornado stood in front of them just a little behind the floating martian. "I thought the two of you would be busy today," the black bird added solemnly.

' _Don't tell them!'_ Miss Martian shouted into her heads.

"We were," Nightwing replied. "But it got a little too emotional. So we decided to bring the lasagna to the team." He smiled at Canary with the lasagna raised towards her.

Canary quickly winced at the smell, " _That's_ lasagna? Nightwing, I didn't know you _baked_."

Tigress snickered to which Nightwing glared at, "Trust me, it tastes just fine." He elbowed her in the side to stop before he turned his attention to Megan, "So, shall we get this _reunion_ started?"

Megan nodded her head and floated out of the command room into the third hallway that led to the living room and the medical bay. Black Canary raised an eyebrow at the two who made to follow, "No room for Gamma? They should be back soon."

Tigress waved her hand at the black bird as she walked past her, "It's kind of a reunion special for the early members of the team."

Black Canary sighed, "I see." Nightwing smiled pass their two former mentors.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Zatanna will not be joining you." Both the former archer and robin stopped to look at Red Tornado. "She's currently pre-occupied by the search for Doctor Fate along with Captain Marvel and Rocket." The two former sidekicks raised inquisitive brows at the red machine. "Just an hour ago, Doctor Fate hastily left his team's post in Paris without informing the team where he was headed. They have failed to locate him since."

Black Canary closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed, "We should probably go back to helping them track any spikes of sorcery around the globe." She opened her eyes and smiled towards her two former students, "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Both former sidekicks nodded and followed the same way Megan had exited. ' _M'gann, care to explain what's going on?'_ Artemis was losing her patience.

Megan was waiting for them just few steps from the entrance. She floated slowly beside them, ' _It's better if you saw for yourselves.'_ She rubbed the side of her arm with one hand while they headed closer towards Beast Boy's room. ' _We couldn't believe it at first but then Tula started talking to Kaldur, and Ted's joking around with Gar-'_ Megan quickly turned to them to give an apologetic look, ' _I'm sorry. Gar saw us bring them into the medical but he suggested we hide them in his room instead so that Black Canary or Red Tornado wouldn't find of them'_

Artemis and Dick shared questioning looks while they kept walking. Dick turned back to Megan ' _Miss M if the "fallen" are back then why aren't we telling the League?'_

Megan floated down to the floor to walk beside them. Conner was in her line of sight now standing outside Beast Boy's room with another boy. ' _Whatever you see or hear, Dick..'_ She turned to him specifically with sad eyes, ' _Don't get your hopes up.'_ Megan levitated the lasagna from Dick's hands.

Dick raised a brow at Megan but he suddenly felt Artemis grab his hand. He turned to the rigid body of the former archer. Her wide eyes were locked in front of them. Dick followed her gaze and saw Conner talking to a young boy with his back towards them. The boy lacked a cape but his red tunic and black tights were visible to the former protégés. Dick could feel Artemis' hold tighten around his hand as the boy in front of them turned around.

Having felt the cloned kryptonian's attention falter from him to someone behind him, he turned. He beamed at the sight of his former mentor and teammate, "Nightwing! Arty!" He ran up to them and Dick took his hand away from Artemis in order to hug his adoptive brother. Dick wrapped his arms around him and lifted him from the floor, to which the younger robin chuckled, "Woah, Nightwing," Jason used his hands to create some distance in between them so that he could see Dick's shoulders, "Did you grow twice your size while I was away or something?" Dick suddenly frowned at the boy. Jason noticed and raised an eyebrow at his brother, "What's wrong, big bro?"

Dick's forehead creased, "What do you mean, while you were away?"

Jason smirked at the older boy's question, "Away in Vlatava." He watched his brother's confused expression, "I was _babysitting_ Queen Perdita with Miss Martian and Zatanna just a few hours ago, don't you remember?" Nightwing's expression didn't change, worrying the boy. "You and KF were the ones who tricked me into accepting the assignment, telling me how pretty and rich she was and that she's my age." The boy quickly narrowed his eyes at his brother and poked his chest, "but _forgot_ to tell me how much of a smart-ass she is."

Nightwing remained confused. Artemis put her hand on Nightwing's shoulder and nodded to let the boy down. Jason watched the exchange before he found himself standing on the floor with Artemis leaning down with open arms. The second boy wonder quickly hugged her as tight as he could before whispering, "I like your hair, Arty. Definitely won't get whiplash from it now." Artemis chuckled. "Does KF know you cut it?" Artemis shoved back Jason's shoulders from her own. She looked at him with wide eyes. Jason was surprised but quickly put his hands up defensively, "Woah," He then spoke with a more quiet tone, a bit reluctant, "I just thought.. KF loves playing with your long hair. Wouldn't he.." he bit his lips not wanting to go on. He instead turned to a more composed Superboy behind him, "Where _is_ KF?"

Artemis followed the boy's action and turned to the cloned kryptonian. Conner's forehead creased at the way Artemis' eyes were begging for an answer. Conner sighed and held Jason's shoulder, "He's out." He saw Artemis wince at the word. Conner gently pulled Jason out of Artemis' hold and led him to Beast Boy's room. "Why don't you join Beast Boy and Blue Beetle for a bit?"

Megan floated beside them holding out the lasagna, "They're probably hungry."

Jason frowned and turned around to Nightwing who watched him be ushered away. Jason quickly slipped out of Conner's hands and ran up to Dick for one last hug. Dick held him tighter than before, "I don't know what's going on, Dick. They said I can't go home yet." He lifted his head from Dick's shoulders. "Let's go home soon OK, big bird?" Jason whispered.

Nightwing winced but he nodded. He hugged Jason again and smiled. "I'll be in there in a second." Jason nodded and returned to Conner who opened the door to Beast Boy's room. He took the lasagna from Megan and entered the room. Voices of Beast Boy recounting tales of his adventures could be heard. They could hear Ted Kord laugh and welcome back Jason into the room with Beast Boy announcing the arrival of food. Before the doors closed again, they faintly heard Kaldur tell Tula she couldn't see Garth yet.

Nightwing helped Artemis off of the floor and squeezed her shoulders. Conner and Megan stood in front of them with apologetic looks. Artemis turned to Nightwing's more resolved expression looking back at her and realized how distraught her emotions were. She nodded and stood on her own. Nightwing took his hands off her shoulder and turned to his friends. He squeezed Artemis' hand giving her the courage to turn to their former teammates. "Start talking," she said.

Megan nodded. ' _Not out loud. In case they're listening,'_ the lack of reply urged the martian to continue. ' _I know he looks and sounds just like Jason but we haven't been able to verify who he really is.'_

 _'What do you mean if that's really him?'_ Nightwing quickly interjected.

' _And why not?'_ Artemis supplemented.

Megan sighed, ' _Because I can't read his-their minds. It's like they don't have minds.'_

Dick's lips pursed at the martian's thoughts. Conner quickly sided to her defense, ' _What she means is that she can't read their mental activity because we don't think they have any.'_ This earned confused looks from the blonde and the acrobat, ' _Just like M'gann, I can't hear their heart beats.'_ Artemis felt Dick's hold tighten. ' _Kaldur didn't feel a pulse on Tula when he found her but she opened her eyes and spoke like she's.. alive.'_ Conner sighed, ' _Look, Kaldur won't leave Tula's side but M'gann and I've been thinking and..'_

 _'We think that maybe the three of them have no internal organs,'_ the martian girl finished.

Conner gestured his hand out, ' _I don't have x-ray vision so we haven't been able to confirm it. But I can't hear anything within their organic structure. No heartbeat, no heat signature, no stomach acids-'_

 _'We get it.'_ Artemis cut him off. She returned Dick's tight grasp, ' _So what you're saying is, they're almost like hollow dolls.'_

Megan shook her head, ' _No, we don't think they're dolls. We actually believe that they might have taken tangible forms of their holograms by the garden.'_

' _That's where we found them.'_ Conner added. ' _We replaced the projectors so Canary and Red won't notice anything strange.'_

Artemis was on edge now. ' _Wally's hologram is out there!'_ She hadn't meant the thought to be relayed to the others.

Megan quickly approached her with a sullen look, ' _I'm sorry, Artemis. But when we found the others. Wally's hologram was still.. just a hologram.'_

Artemis stared at her before she looked down in anger. She tried to pull her hand from Dick's hold but he kept her there. She turned towards him, glaring. But Dick looked at her firmly. He didn't give her an apologetic look. Nor a sad one. He looked at her with a firm gaze through his domino mask, but she could sense it. It was the same look he gave her for a year. The firm look among the sad gazes she received. And it was the look that told her she had to be strong, not for herself but for the people who only had sadness in their eyes.

Artemis' glare subsided and she nodded, "I'll head down to the garden."

"I'll come with you," Dick replied.

Artemis shook her head, "To be honest, I kind of wanted to spend today alone." Artemis placed her free hand on her hip and raised a teasing brow at Dick, "Besides, didn't you promise a certain boy wonder you'd be in there soon?" She signaled towards Beast Boy's room. "Give him a kiss for me, will you?"

Dick smiled and let her hand go. Miss Martian stepped closer to Artemis, "Are you sure you don't want company?"

Artemis turned to the martian with a smile, "I'll be fine." She lifted her hand from her hip and placed it on the martian's shoulder as she walked past her, "And I'm pretty sure Kaldur needs you guys more than me right now." ' _And find out what's going on,'_ she mentally added. She felt them nod. She was a couple of steps away from the door when she heard it open and close. She heard Jason shout Nightwing before she turned a corner towards the garden.

Her trip towards the garden seemed quicker than her last. She walked past the holograms of Ted, Jason and Tula without turning to meet their gaze. She stood in front of the blue hologram of her beloved speedster and instantly met the hologram's eyes. "Happy death anniversary, Wally." She smiled at the transparent figure in front of her. "If this is all a prank, it's about damn time you jump out of the bushes and say so. I mean, a year should probably be enough to say we can't live without you."

Artemis' smile faltered and she looked down on her feet, "I graduated last month, Wally." She choked back a sob. "Mom and Jade are still missing so they weren't there to celebrate it with me." She looked back up to the hologram with a smaller smile, "But your parents were. They've been so good to me, Wally. They let me move in with them after the graduation. Bart was pretty happy about that, too. It probably feels like having a tutor for a housemate. " She scoffed. She waited for a reply as if expecting the hologram to laugh with her. Artemis looked down again but continued to smile, "Bart looks good in your uniform, Wally. But I know he doesn't feel comfortable wearing it around me." She raised her eyes again with a hand out as if to gesture an explanation, "That's why we've decided to work separately. We asked Kaldur to keep us in different teams." She pulled her hand back to wrap her arms around her forearms, "But he mostly works with the team-"

"Tigress?" Black Canary snapped her out of her monologue.

Artemis coughed before she answered her communicator, "Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie but we need someone in Central STAT. I think Flash and Kid Flash turned their comms off. Since you are the Flash's newest partner in Central City, I thought your presence wouldn't be out of the ordinary. And with the JLA in Rimbor for their annual apology, Zatanna looking for Doctor Fate, and the others-"

"Canary, I'm already in uniform." She took one last look at Wally's hologram before turning around to head back to the command room. "What's the problem?"

"There's a break-in."

Artemis stopped walking just by the entrance into the hallways, " _just_ a break-in? Why can't the local police handle it?"

Canary paused before replying, "Facial recognition system of S.T.A.R. Labs confirms that it's Sportsmaster."

 **CENTRAL CITY**  
 **June 20, 2017 11:52 CDT  
** 2.5Hs after Bialya and 1.5Hs after their arrival at the Watchtower.

Sportsmaster lounged in the middle of the control room of S.T.A.R. Labs. He sighed as half his henchmen round up the scientist into one room while the other half collected and sorted through the lab's computers. The henchmen were too preoccupied with the data that they didn't notice the red and yellow bolts of color floor it into the room. As quick as they had come, the henchmen on the computers were tied to the floor and the scientists were nowhere to be found. Both speedsters stood tall before the lounging Sportsmaster. He scoffed at the smallest of the two, "Heh! I thought you were dead."

The shorter speedster winced and clenched his fist. "He was your daughter's boyfriend," he angrily whispered.

Sportsmaster laughed at him and took off his mask, "Last I heard, she's dead, too."

It was the older speedster's turn to wince now and glare at the man laughing at his own blood's false demise. "Listen, _Lawrence_. Whatever information you intended to steal from here.." the Flash gestured around the room, "Clearly, it's not going to happen anymore." He took a step forward with his hand reaching out to the blonde man and a sullen look. "After everything that's happened this past year. I think that we both know your daughter really needs you right now."

Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes at the man clad in red, "You have no idea." The blonde man took a small remote form his pocket and pressed it. Suddenly the two speedsters were covered by a titanium net that was weighed down by 50 tons of metal balls. Sportsmaster stood up to bend down and face the Flash who struggle under the weight of net, "Listen here, _bud._ Just because _you're_ the one in my daughter's graduation photos doesn't mean her family wasn't there."

Barry raised his brows at the man's retreating figure, "Lawr-" The blonde man raised a flashdrive in front of the speedster. Barry glared. "Oh, yousonofabi-"

Both men's gaze were suddenly obscured by a black smoke. A girl in an orange and black uniform dropped down from the ceiling, driving her feet into the blonde man's chest. She kicked off of him and back flipped towards the two speedsters. She crouched beside them with narrowed eyes. "What? Supersspeed can't vibrate you out of titanium nets?" she snapped.

The two speedsters' grinned at her before vibrating through the floor. The girl's attention was suddenly drawn back to the blonde man who approached her, "Been a while, baby girl." He smiled at her before donning on his mask again, "I like your hair. Reminds me of.. your mom."

Artemis gritted her teeth at him and stood up. "Do you even care where she is?" She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes, "Or Jade?"

Sportsmaster patted the drive that was now secured in his pocket, "Why do you think I'm here?" He then turned and ran towards the door behind him. Artemis quickly made to follow him but three henchmen blocked her path. One of them made a move towards her while the other two drew weapons.

While Artemis fought with the man in front of her, she caught a glimpse of yellow and red headed towards the other two. Artemis quickly blocked the man's punch by pushing it to the side. She quickly executed a roundhouse quick to the side of his knee, making the man fall on his head. She quickly turned to the two speedsters who tied the other two henchmen, "We need to go after Sportsmaster!"

The two speedsters nodded and followed Artemis into the door behind them. They were met by a hallway full of henchmen. Bart groaned, "Ugh! I told you we missed some!"

Barry quickly turned towards Artemis, "We've got this." Artemis nodded and quickly turned her attention to the door a little to their far left that led to the stairs. They could hear the faraway engine of a helicopter from the distance. "Hurry!" Barry ordered.

Artemis quickly evaded through three henchmen and exited through the door. She quickly sealed the door shut before running up the stairs. As she ascended, she could hear the copter's noise louder. She finally reached the top of the stairs and burst open the doors to the roof. She saw Sportsmaster with one foot on the copter and a lady dressed in a white coat in his grasp. "Sportsmaster!" She shouted before shooting a crossbow that grazed the side of his pants, ripping it.

Sportsmaster turned around and scowled at the girl, "Haven't I taught you better, little girl?" He stepped onto the copter with both feet and the woman. The copter ascended.

Artemis quickly ran towards the side of the big 'H' but the copter already hovered towards the side of the building, "Let her go! You've already lost!" Sportsmaster laughed at her but ceased when she saw her bend down and hold out the flashdrive. He quickly patted the rip in his pants and fumed.

"You're not the only one with a crossbow, girlie." Sportsmaster took out his own crossbow and shot at Artemis' own equipment, bruising her hand in the process. "Let's see how you play hero without your toys."

Sportsmaster turned to the woman in his grasp, she panicked, "No, please-"

"Sorry." He interrupted, "You're no use to us now." He forcibly pushed the woman from the copter.

"No!" Artemis ran up to the ledge of the building and watched helplessly as the woman fell down the side of the building.

Suddenly, there was a bolt of yellow and red among the crowd that formed below. It ended right below the descent of the woman who now ceased her screaming. There was a great cheer and flashes of camera shots directed towards the yellow and red figure below.

She saw the bolt come from a different direction. It didn't come from within the building. But the moment she watched two more bolts of red and yellow exit the building, and slowly walk towards the third man in yellow and red, she was certain. "Wally?"

 **Is Jason/Queen Perdita a thing? Can it be?**


	3. CH3: For Our Daughter

I can't believe this is as long as the last two chapters. And the other thing is that next one will be longer because I'm gonna squeeze 4-5 locations into one chapter. Next chapter is going to show each fallen heroes reunion back home plus some Light scheming. Notes: 1)the woman with a paw print is Paula/Artemis' mom. 2)And the whole lasagna in Ch1 that turned into a casserole in ch2 annoys me that I'm gonna go edit that now. 3)And if there are typos in this one, I'll probably edit it next week. As I am off to study my butt off for Spanish this weekend. Hasta lluego!

 **CENTRAL CITY  
June 20, 2017 11:59 CDT  
**7mins after Tigress arrived.

Barry and Bart heard a woman scream before they saw another flash of yellow and red. From the windows of the 8th floor of the lab's hallway they saw him.

Wally gently set down the shaking scientist in his hands. She stared at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help himself from grinning, "It's alright, beautiful I'm not an angel. You're still alive." The scientist's eyes quickly narrowed and her lips pursed, _'Classic Kid Flash'_ she thought. She walked off towards her colleagues. Wally pouted, "You're welcome!"

A sudden burst of yellow and red appeared at his side. Catching the fast hues from his peripherals, he turned around only to frown. He pointed a finger at the youngest speedster with wide beaming eyes, "Why are you in my uniform?"

The gleam in Bart's eyes disappeared. Before he could say anything, the tallest Flash took a step forward, "Kid, don't you remember what happened?" He spoke to Wally in a hushed tone.

Wally took his finger back and put his hand on the back of his neck, anger still lingered on his eyes when he turned away from the two. "I remember being hit a lot by the chrysalis." He closed his eyes as if hard in thought, "And I remember being _'teleported'_ from the North Pole." He took both his hands to cross his chest before he turned around to stare his mentor in the eyes. His features crumpled with confusion "I think I remember being in a different dimension. It was dark there and silent. Like.." His eyes dilated with conviction, "I couldn't even hear myself breathe."

His mentor's face only showed sadness. He stretched out a hand to comfort his nephew on the shoulder, "Kid.."

Wally quickly evaded the hand and narrowed his eyes at his mentor, "I was only there for like half a second." He uncrossed his arms to set them by his side. His fists clenched. "The next thing I know, I'm in the North Pole, ALONE. With my comm broken. And zetatubes _refusing_ to let me in. That's why I headed straight to Central. On the way home-" He pointed his anger back up at Bart again, "I see _him_ wearing my uniform?!" He lets out an exasperated sigh, "Flash, what the hell is going on?!"

Bart's lips pursed. "KF... it's been a year.."

Wally's eyes widened at the younger boy, but before he opened his mouth, the 8th floor of the lab burst into flames. Fire emitted from the windows and threw debris down onto the street. The three speedsters quickly turned and nodded to each other. But before Wally could mimic Bart in his attempt to clear the civilians, Barry grabbed his shoulder, "I think Artemis is still on the roof."

The former protégé's eyes widened but quickly sped off towards the roof. He ran alongside the building and jumped the gap between the 7th and 9th crumbling floors. He saw the side of the roof top crumbling and falling. He watched as a blonde girl grip the falling ledge towards him. Her blue eyes were widely fixated on his. He could see the forming of his name on her lips as she descended towards him.

He quickly ran up to her and scooped her into his arms. The crooks of her knees in one hand and the other around her back to her side. She felt the rush that came with him when he used his powers. But after a year of forgetting his touch, his arms rushed back the memories of how it felt to be held like the prized possession of a speedster.

They slowed to a stop beside the crowd the other speedsters placed in safety from the perimeter of the falling debris. Wally quickly but gently set down Artemis so that he could check her for any injuries. He grabbed her hands and ripped her gloves off. He inspected them closely while Artemis stared at him. He nodded his head a few times and put one hand on his chin, "Good. Good," he murmured before looking at her face with a stern look. "Seems to me the only problem here is how short your hair is."

Artemis' eyes widened. She could feel her arms reach for forward to pull him towards her while Wally continued talking, "Seriously. Did they get burned by the explosion or something-" Wally ended his last word with an oomph when he felt his body be crushed between orange arms and a black chest plate. He felt the way her fingers kept digging into his back and her warm breath through his suit. He hugged her back with as much force and contemplated on the year Bart mentioned. "Artemi- I mean Tigress." He coughed as he saw the media, and his mentor and cousin approach them. Wally suddenly felt Artemis' fingers push down part of his cowl that covered his neck. He could feel her fingers press down, making him red at the contact. "Maybe we should-" Wally watched as she suddenly lifted her face from his shoulder only to place it closer to his face. His words lingered because of the lips that approached his.

Artemis kissed him. She pressed her lips against the warmth of his and too soon she had to pull away in excitement. Wally watched her eyes beam, "You have a pulse!," she exclaimed.

Wally raised his brow at her but smiled in amusement, "Of course I do," he scoffed as the others reached them. "Otherwise I'd be dead."

 **KEYSTONE CITY  
June 20, 2017 12:11 CDT**  
12mins after Sportsmaster left Central.

Huntress stood on top of a tall building as she watched black smoke come from the neighboring city. She held the pendant in her palm and turned her attention back to the holographic screen propped up on her other wrist. She watched her daughter's beaming smile and wondered where she had hidden it for the past year.

Huntress took a deep breath when she heard her lover's boots trod their way towards her. He stood beside her and saw his daughter along with the two speedsters crowd around their pawn. "I guess they bought it." He took his mask off to reveal his grin.

Paula didn't return the same feeling of accomplishment. She furrowed her brows at the screen but Lawrence knew they were directed towards him. His grin faltered as Paula spoke, "Are you sure this is what's best for our daughter?"

Lawrence rolled his eyes, "She wanted her dead boyfriend back right-" he quickly saw the glare his wife sent to the screen, "Look, babe, remember the night I told you that Artemis was alive?" Paula's lips pursed. "Remember how angry you got at the speedster and how he apologized?"

Paula's face relaxed into contemplation, "He was so upset. I could tell the mission was never his idea and that it was Artemis'." Paula's eyelids hooded halfway, "I was so angry at Artemis but all I wanted was to get her back. To save her from Manta and the Light." Her lips trembled, "Even when Artemis didn't come see me until two months after it was over.." Paula paused as she recollected the look on Artemis' sad eyes. And her daughter's trembling lips explaining her stay with the Wests for a month and another at Palo Alto with Nightwing and Bart, "All I wanted still was to hold my crying daughter and tell her how much I missed her."

Lawrence nodded, "She came to see me a week after the funeral."

"Oh?" Paula whispered, but he had heard it.

Lawrence nodded again, "She asked me- interrogated me if I knew anything about the Reach's MFDs and what might've happened to her little speedster. Little brat only came to see me when she needed something.." Paula kept her focus on the screen when he scoffed, "Of course I told her how the Light fired when I wanted _compensation_ for her death and that even if I did know I wouldn't tell her anything."

"Yes, you would." Paula interjected with a smile.

Lawrence rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you know what happened after that."

Paula's smile left, "Yes. The Light offered you a deal to replace Manta and so you came to me four months later," she stared at the screen with no emotion, "asking me if I wanted to walk again." Paula watched their pawn smile at the reporters as she controlled him through the screen, "and to help bring back what our daughter lost."

Lawrence smirked, "It was an offer you couldn't refuse."

Paula's eyes narrowed, "I ask you again, _lover,_ is this what's best for our daughter?"

Lawrence replaced his smirk with a forced smile, "I told you. This whole thing is all about doing what's best for the Light." His smile disappeared and looked ahead at the dark smoke, "As long as we can get Artemis to join the Light, then it'll all work out."

Silence accompanied them for a short while before Sportsmaster's comm buzzed in his ear, "Is it done?"

Lawrence tapped the comm in his ear with one hand, "You have a TV, what do you think?" Paula quickly turned towards him and he mouthed the name Luthor before she quickly nodded and turned back to the screen. "It's done," he continued. "All the data at the lab about Cadmus' cloning progress was deleted. The big speedster thinks I stole some data on a flashdrive. And.." he watched the screen on Paula's wrist for a bit before continuing, "It looks like Artemis hasn't shared it with the others."

"Good. That means you've succeeded in feigning your desperate search for his mother," Luthor's voice emitted his smile and Lawrence rolled his eyes, "And our little pawn?"

Lawrence gritted his teeth. "Watch the news," he snapped. "All of Central's news stations are interviewing the kid right now."

Luthor grinned. He didn't appreciate the street thug as an equal member of the Light but he does appreciate his talent in being able to deliver, "Soon. I need the two of you to leave Keystone and head back to Bialya. We will all watch the pawn's _welcoming party_ from there."

Lawrence turned to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We need to go." She nodded and only watched her husband from her peripherals. She turned away from the black smoke and let him guide her towards the helicopter that was behind them.

As they walked, he heard his comm buzz again, "Oh and make sure you watch the news on the way. They're about to announce the approval of my mandate and if I were you," he paused. Lawrence could hear the new Secretary-General grin, "I wouldn't want to miss it."

 **THE WATCHTOWER  
June 20, 2017 12:52 EDT**  
1hour after Artemis left for Central.

"Tula, please stop staring at the boy." Kaldur pleaded the atlantean who sat beside him on the floor.

Tula's slightly averted her gaze from the boy and turned to the man who pleaded, "He's supposed to be dead, Kaldur." She looked at him wholly now, eyes wide and whispered, "All of us were at his funeral."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Turn your attention away from Robin and please answer me," Kaldur frowned, "How are you feeling?"

Tula brought her arms around herself and pushed her knees up towards her chest, "I told you." She dug her fingers into her forearms, "I feel fine." She turned her eyes towards the floor, "I just feel.. exhausted." Kaldur's eyes watch her wince at the word, "I feel like I'm tired all the time. My body is heavy as though I'm being pushed down. It feels like I'm about to fall back into unconsciousness and.." she bit the bottom of her lip before she whispered, "All I want to do is see Garth one more time." Kaldur watched her uncurl herself and kneel towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder before she pleaded, "Please, Kaldur. Let me see Garth."

Kaldur stared at her half-lidded eyes and it bruised her heart. His mind quickly drifted towards his friend in Atlantis before he nodded, "I understand." He stood up and held his hands out to help her. Tula smiled and she propped herself up with his help. "We shall go see him now."

The green boy on the side of the bed quickly glanced at the two atlanteans headed for the door, "Where are you guys headed?"

The team's leader turned towards the others who had also caught on to their departure, "Atlantis. I believe Aquagirl will heal with much more haste in a more natural environment."

Conner quickly turned to Megan and his thoughts spoke to the atlantean, ' _Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now?'_

Kaldur nodded, ' _Real or not, I, as well as Garth, would not want to be kept from this.'_ He turned towards Nightwing, _'Isn't that why you called Nightwing as well as Artemis?_ ' His friends watched him usher Tula closer to the door.

Nightwing nodded, ' _He's right.'_ Nightwing turned towards the martian and the cloned kryptonian at the back of the room, ' _I need to take Jason home as well. Tula's not the only one staring at him like he's a ghost and I'd really rather not tell him why. Not here.'_

Megan turned to Nightwing and back to Kaldur who opened the door, ' _Will you tell Garth about..'_ she let her thought drift.

Kaldur nodded. Tula weakly waved her hand at everyone in the room, "We'll return as soon I am feeling better."

Jason groaned very loudly making all eyes turn to him. He made Tula wince at the sound. "Nightwing, I want to go too. They get to leave so why can't we?"

Nightwing turned from the boy and towards Kaldur, "I guess we should leave as well." The atlantean watched as the first boy wonder stand up followed by his enthusiastic successor. ' _One problem.'_ The first boy wonder thought, _'How are we gonna leave the Watchtower without Canary and Red finding out.'_

 _'You can use my bioship. It's down by the docking bay,'_ Megan answered.

 _'As for security protocols,'_ Kaldur added _, 'I am certain you have it covered.'_

Nightwing felt a hidden wink in Kaldur's words and he just grinned.

The second Blue Beetle sitting on Beast Boy's bed is watching them with a confused look, "Are they.."

Beast Boy nodded, "Yep. They're talking inside their heads." The others smiled. Kaldur motioned for Tula to leave the room. Beast Boy quickly gave her a smile and waved, " Get well soon, Aquagirl." She gave him a smile before she headed out the door followed by Kaldur.

Jason turned towards the unfamiliar green boy, "Well I guess this is our exit. It was nice meeting you, green dude."

The green boy narrowed his eyes at him "It's Beast boy. " Jason only chuckled while Nightwing led him out, "Beast. BOY!" the green adolescent shouted after them. When the door shut behind them, he quickly turned to Megan, "How come he doesn't know who I am?" he whined.

Megan tilted her head to the side with furrowed brows. She paused, buying time to make sure the others were nowhere near earshot, "You weren't around when he was still Robin, Gar."

Garfield rubbed his shoulder, "Oh.. right."

"Guys." Conner caught their attention before he subtly nudged his head towards the man sitting on Garfield's bed.

They all turned to him but Ted quickly put his hands up in defense and smiled, "It's OK. I'm cool." He smiled with more teeth before he spoke again, "I know that both Tula and Jason are supposed to be.. you know." He got rid of his smile with a cough, "And I also know that I am too... I think." The others watched him closely as he place his hand above where his heart should be. After a while of not feeling anything he sighed, "Look. I'm a smart guy." He quickly points to the equipment he built that mimicked the powers of the Reach's scarabs. They were lying beside the bed, "And I'm smart enough to know that there's something wrong with my memories as well because all I have are memories of missions with your team. As well as gatherings that mixed you guys with the League." He turned back to them with a more stern look, "I don't remember any missions or times I spent with just the League."

Conner and Megan looked at each other with raised brows. It was Garfield that spoke next, "You remember me, right?"

Ted laughed, "Of course, I do! I remember how you and Wally got back at me and Booster for that shampoo prank. eye for an eye. Classic." he finished with a grin.

Garfield pouted, "That wasn't funny. We had to wait weeks for the pink dye to wash out."

Ted laughed again, "I also remember that time when I caught Wally trying to do the same to Captain Marvel while he slept on your couch." He held his stomach trying to relax his laugh, "But when he heard me come in he got so scared. Thought I was Batman and squeezed all the dye on his suit."

Conner chimed in, "I remember that. Batman did come in and Wally had to sit out the mission for it."

"Unless he was willing to wear a wig," Ted finished. Both men laughed earning a snicker and a smile from the two green metas in the room. Ted quickly started off again, "Oh, what about that time when Wally and Artemis had that big fight about Cheshire and Red Arrow?"

Garfield frowned, "I don't remember that one."

Ted quickly turned to him, "Oh sorry, BB. I was pretty new then so I don't think you were on the team yet." Ted rubbed his forehead with one hand and furrow his brows, "Weird.. I think that's the earliest memory I have."

Megan quickly walked towards the man raising a hand to aid his aching head, "Of Artemis and Wally?"

Ted took his hand off his forehead and hung it on the side, "In general." He turned to the young martian whose hand was suspended between them, "It's weird but I think most of my memories are of Wally."

Megan took back her hand and held it with her other hand. They could all feel the glamour of laughter suddenly leave the room. She broke the silence, "Are you sure you don't remember-"

' _Red's coming-'_

Conner's reflex upon the light incoming footsteps had been slow. The door slid open and Red Tornado stood by the doorway. All four were frozen on the spot as Red looked at the former Beetle. An agonizing moment passed before Red broke it, "Canary wants all of you in the command room." He stood impatient by their lack of response. "Right away," He stressed before he turned to go back to the main room.

All four sensed his urgency and followed suit. ' _What do we do now, Conner?'_ Megan inquired with haste as they quickly descended down the hall towards Canary.

' _I don't know.'_ Both martian and half kryptonian watched the back of the once fallen beetle. He walked side by side the green boy. Soon both of them were in the light of the command room and Conner could hear Canary's gasp before he saw her.

"Are all the dead coming to life today?" Conner heard her say as soon as he and Megan came to light. They raised their brows wondering if she had seen Jason and Tula as well. But as soon as they came closer to the screen they could see Tigress with three speedsters.

 _"Who's the boy in Kid Flash's costume?"_ came a voice of a reporter, the screen remained locked on the three, the camera never missing the way the smaller speedster pursed his lips.

Barry leaned into the mic, " _His original name was Impulse. After Kid Flash was sent away by the League for 12 months, Impulse donned on his mantle to carry his legacy in his absence._ "

" _Why was the original Kid Flash sent away,"_ they all saw Bart slightly frown at the woman's voice. Wally put a hand on his shoulder and offered an encouraging smile. Bart refused to look at him.

" _He was sent away for training_." Barry chuckled trying to ease the tension, " _Surely you don't expect us to just fill the League of superheroes without proper training. That's like letting the new guy fight off the Reach, am I right?"_ Barry received a magnanimous amount of laughter from the crowd. He waited until it died down before he continued with a more stern voice, " _Kid Flash spent 12 months of training not just for the League, but for the mantle of The Flash as well."_

The whole area was filled with gasps. And then murmurs among the crowd. The team saw Artemis' hand reach for Wally's making him look at her. Her eyes seemed to ask him a question but Wally hunched both his shoulders up. Bart was also dumbfounded by the announcement. Barry coughed to cease the noise, " _I'm taking this opportunity to say that I am officially retiring as the Flash of the Justice League and of Central City."_ He turned around and put his hand on Wally's shoulder to pull him forward, dragging Artemis with him. Barry turned back to the crowd, " _Central_ _City, I leave you in the more-than-capable hands of my protégé_."

Suddenly there was a lot more flashes of light now as the crowd went crazy. Wally was staring wide-eyed at his uncle's eyes mouthing the word _really_. Barry nodded with a firm squeeze on his shoulder. He mouthed back words of _make me proud_. Bart was suddenly by their side smiling up at his cousin and patted him on the back. "Excuse _me, Flash, uuhhh the-one-still-in-red-Flash_ ," a little girl suddenly asked over the crowd. The four of them turned to her, " _If you're retiring, then what happens to Tigress. She's only been yours and the smaller Kid Flash's partner for two months. Will she stay in Central City, and be_ _ **their**_ _partner_?"

The team saw Wally quickly turn towards her. Artemis was looking straight ahead with wide eyes. He squeezed her hand dragging her gaze back to him. He leaned his face a bit close to whisper something with a beaming smile. She nodded with a smile. Conner could make out a _yes_ escape her lips.

Barry watched their exchanged before he turned back to the mics and their reporters, " _Tigress has always been Kid Flash's partner. Her brief training with me was to better prepare her for the time when she is partnered with the new Flash_." Barry pulled Wally with Artemis and Bart, into the center taking his place as he stepped off the podium. He lent into the mic one last time, " _Central City, I give you the Flash, Kid Flash and Tigress."_

"RECOGNIZED. CAPTAIN MARVEL ONE-FIVE. ROCKET TWO-SIX."

As the six superheroes turned towards the zeta platform behind them, Captain Marvel's voice echoed, "Ted?"

Ted stepped forward, "Billy!"

Billy quickly flew towards Ted and picked him up into a bone-crushing hug. "It really is you!"

"Ugh-strent- Zeus-" Ted spurted out between Billy's squeezes.

Billy quickly set him down but didn't take his hands off his shoulders, "Are you a zombie, too?" he asked too eagerly. Suddenly he felt the atmosphere of the room spiral down. He turned from Ted's furrowed brows towards the others' wide eyes, "We should probably explain.." he settled his gaze on Rocket before he brought his hands to his side.

Rocket quickly nodded and turned towards the main holographic control of the zetatube, "Override Rocket two-six," she spoke into the controls.

"RECOGNIZED." Rocket quickly typed before the computer continued, "ACCESS GRANTED. KENT NELSON A-ONE-FOUR. RECOGNIZED. DOCTOR FATE ONE-SEVEN. ZATANNA TWO-FIVE."

They all watched as three figures formed and stepped off of the platform. Kent Nelson's eyes widened at the screen behind them. "I thought you said he was dead." Everyone watched Wally smile and scoop Artemis up in his arms before he sped off the screen. The other speedsters in tow.

Canary sighed and let the screen go into static. "Someone." She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. "Please" She put her other palm out towards them. "Explain."

Everybody was dipped in silence. The youngest of the group was the first to give in. Captain Marvel coughed, "We found Fate in Salem." All eyes turned to him and he inhaled sharply as he regretted speaking up first, "We found him.. umm" One of his eyes twitched before he tilted his head to the side, "He dug up Kent's coffin and we could hear screams from inside." All eyes at the center of the room were now widely open and Billy inhaled again before he spoke quickly, "He opened the coffin. Kent was inside but he was a zombie. Because he was kicking and screaming but his flesh was all rotten like a corpse-" He paused before he quickly continued, "But Fate quickly casted a spell making his flesh not rotten anymore and-"

"Why am I not dead?" Kent interrupted. Billy quickly slouched as all eyes turned to Kent. He narrowed his eyes at the people in the center of the room. There was no answer.

Zatanna stepped forward and pulled up a new screen behind her. She pulled up an image of the ankh and djed pendant. "This pendant is a combination of Egypt's djed symbol for the body and ankh symbol for life." She showed an image of an open tomb in Egypt. "Two years ago an archaeologist found a similar pendant but he had claimed that when he found it it had a violet glow." The next image was of a white sheet covering a body on the floor, "He was found dead two days after he published his paper. Autopsy says he was killed by jellyfish poison." She spoke with a stern voice as she showed a picture of Jade being handed a brown envelope by an unknown man. "This was the last confirmed sighting of Jade being associated with an operative of the League of Shadows. We've put together a theory that Jade stole the pendant as a last job for the League."

Zatanna turned off the screen and faced them but Doctor Fate spoke for her instead, "Three hours ago I felt great power being summoned in the North Pole. I proceeded to leave the team much earlier so that I can investigate. However, as sudden as it started, it disappeared. The next thing I sensed were three other surges of the same type of reincarnation energy. One was in Salem where I found Doctor Fate, one was here in the Watchtower and the other was in Qurac." Doctor Fate turned towards the green boy and then towards the green martian behind him. He watched their eyes stare at him before they went wide.

Garfield was the first to shout, "Mom!" Doctor Fate nodded making Garfield turn to Megan and grab at her cape, "Sis! We need to go! NOW!" He was frantic.

Megan was on par with his anxiety and she started to levitate towards the zeta tube, Garfield in tow. Doctor Fate blocked their path and held up a hand. "When I found Kent Nelson, his body was in deterioration." The old man beside him scowled with a sarcastic thanks. The Lord of Order ignored him and gestured towards Zatanna, "You must take her with you to cast a spell of glamour."

Zatanna quickly narrowed his eyes, "No way." She gritted her teeth at him. "You tried to ditch us today Fate. ON A MISSION!.. You've never done that before." She crossed her arms. "I'm not letting my dad out of my sight again."

Garfield walked towards her, "Zatanna, please." He grabbed the tails of her coat "It's my mom." Zatanna refused to turn away from Fate. Garfield's voice broke, "She's probably scared and screaming.."

They heard Garfield sniffle before Kent threw his hands up in the air, "Oh, for the love of-" He limped towards Fate and brashly put a hand on his shoulder, "Give me the helmet." Fate turned to him in hesitation. "Look, Nabu, you've spent more years with me than you have with any other host. I may not be 100% Nelson but I can still feel the same amount of magical energy on me." Kent used his other hard to point his whole palm at Zatanna and Garfield, "Just this once, don't you want to restore mediocre order and let these kids see their parents?"

Zatanna's eyes softened at the old man's suggestion. She watched as Fate slowly pulled off the helmet. Her eyes glossed with tears as her father handed Kent the helmet. She quickly ran past Garfield and into her father's arms. Zatara held her and hugged her tighter than he ever could. After six years of watching his daughter grow up through the eyes of someone else, he couldn't believe the feeling of having her in his arms.

The moment was ruined when Garfield stood beside them and pushed them towards the zeta tube, "Mom." he heaved. "Alive." and pushed again. "In a coffin!"

Zatara chuckled in his daughter's arms. He looked down at her tear-trickled face and smiled, "How about we let Beast Boy have the same kind of reunion?" His daughter was more than happy to oblige and nodded her head as she stepped back.

Conner walked towards them and pushed Garfield towards the zeta tube. He looked at Megan before he nodded towards the tube. The martian smiled at her clone's support and the three of them entered the tube. "RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY B04. MISS MARTIAN B05. BEAST BOY B19." The two magicians followed suit. "RECOGNIZED ZATARA ONE-ONE. ZATANNA TWO-FIVE."

As the lights of the zeta platform dissipated, the screen behind Canary buzzed into a show. "I have some very exciting news, folks! All G. Gordon is as happy as a child on Christmas!" The League members winced as they saw Luthor's face pop up on one of Gordon's screens. "Yes, folks. Our voices have been heard and UN Secretary-General, Lex Luthor, is happy to announce that his mandate has been approved and sealed!"

Rocket gasped and Canary narrowed her eyes, "No," she stated.

"Yes!" Gordon exclaimed into the screen for emphasis. "The mandate for the government to inspect and broadcast the Justice League's Watchtower has been approved!" He stepped closer to the screen as if to address someone in particular. "We'll be broadcasting from space in two days."

 **UpdateIsNextWeekend *mwah*review*mwah***


	4. CH 4: Wally's Last Thoughts

_First scene and it's 2.5k words. This is getting out of hand. Since the next locations are going to be longer, I'm going to make one location per chapter or try to hold it to 2k words maximum. This one is just extra long because it explains HOW WALLY DIED. and HOW THEY GOT WALLY BACK. well parts of him anyway.. I don't know if I'll finish the other locations this weekend but I'll try._

 **WATCHTOWER**  
 **June 20, 2017 13:48 EDT  
** 1hour after Nightwing,Kaldur,Tula, and Jason left.

Canary swiped the screen off. She pinched the bridge of her nose while refusing to face the Leaguers behind her. _'Today was supposed to be just another day_ ' she thought. _'Today was supposed to be.._ ' she doesn't finish. She put her hand down and quickly turned towards Kent who still held the helmet in his hands, "Today's the anniversary of Wally's death." He seemed unfazed by her fact, "Fate mentioned the first wave of energy from the North Pole, right?" She could see Billy nod his head from her peripheral. "Do you think the shadows.."

"Reincarnated Wally?" Kent finished her sentence for her. Canary stiffly nodded. Kent brought one hand to his chin, "Nabu mentioned something about how the spell felt different. If the spell really was a reincarnation spell then the energy would've been far greater." Kent stroked his chin with his finger, "He said the level of energy was too high for a retrieval spell but too low for reincarnation. But he insisted that it was a mix of both considering the ankh and djed pendant was involved."

Ted approached him, "I'm sorry to ask but how did Wally die?" Billy turned to him with wide eyes. Ted quickly put his hands up in defense, "I mean, maybe the retrieval part of the spell-"

"Do you think the Chrysalis shot Wally into a different dimension?" Rocket interrupted. Ted gave her a confused look. She turned towards Ted to explain, "The Reach had these MFDs-"

"Magnetic Field Disruptors" Red interjected.

Rocket continued, "One went Chrysalis so Flash and Impulse-"

"Who's Impulse?" Ted asked.

Billy quickly answered him in a rush tempo, "Bart's grandson from the future who time travelled back to make sure the new Blue doesn't go rouge. In shorter words, another speedster."

"Right." Rocket pressed on before Ted could ask about the new blue beetle. "So the two speedsters ran in the opposite direction of the Chrysalis to shut it down with their kinetic energy. But Wally didn't think it was enough so he tried to help them." Rocket paused before she continued at a lower tone. "When the chrysalis and fog were gone, Barry said Wally was slower than them so the Chrysalis used him as an exit valve. It shot him with these currents that seemed to use his body as a conductor."

Ted seemed to consider everything she's said for a moment. Canary took this moment to address Kent again, "Do you think the League of Shadows succeeded in bringing Wally back?"

Kent tightened his grip on the helmet. "I don't know-"

"I don't think Wally was just shot into a different dimension." All eyes turned back to Ted who had one hand on his chin and the other crossed below his chest. He stared down at the floor and spoke in a lower tone. "If that Chrysalis was supposed to be an MFD then the shots Wally took were greater than any voltage measure we've had. It wouldn't have been simple like the lightning strike that created the speedsters' powers. Since the original purpose of the Chrysalis was to pressurize the atmosphere into combustion, its penetration would've been at an atomic level. These shots would have affected Wally at such a level as well-" Ted quickly lifted his head up, "Did his body disappear?"

"Yes." Billy answered and looked away.

Ted noticed the presence of grief that still lingered on the boy. He placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He then turned towards Kent, "I'm sorry but I think we need to talk to Doctor Fate." Kent quickly raised his brow at the man questioning his intentions. Ted continued, "It just seems like he knows exactly what happened to Wally. I mean, why else would he be insistent it was as a retrieval spell." Ted narrowed his eyes, voice stern, "He knows where Wally's body was."

All eyes were on Kent now, waiting for his decision. Kent held the helmet with both his hands and peered into its two holes. He sighed to himself. "Already passed away anyway." They all watched as Kent put on the helmet before he was swallowed by blinding yellow light.

The light dimmed and Doctor Fate stood before them with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes at Ted, "Your assumptions are correct. On both accounts." Breaths were held waiting for Fate to continue, "Wally did die from the shots of the MFDS." Rocket brought her gaze down to the floor. "And that I do know what happened to his body." Ted nodded for him to continue. Fate didn't blink but his gaze softened, "After death, only your soul leaves your body to move on to the ethereal plane. Some people call it purgatory but really it's just a plane where all thoughts and memories exist. But _only_ thoughts and memories." He paused allowing the other Leaguers' gaze to harden. "The shots the MFDs hit Wally with were equal to that of a disintegration ray. Since Wally's body was shot at an atomic level, that would mean his whole physical self were to be destroyed-"

"But," Ted took a step forward, bothered by the sudden suggestion of breaking the laws of physics, "matter cannot be created nor destroyed-"

"Precisely." Fate continued unaffected by the interruption. "That is why Wally's body tried to follow its soul into the ethereal plane. His soul could not leave his body because they didn't separate on the physical plane. However, his physical body could not enter the plane so both his soul and body were suspended in between the physical and the ethereal plane."

"Wally's body was stuck in between planes?" Billy's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yes." Fate answered, "However, there's no such thing as a gap between planes. Hence why Wally ceased to exist because he remained in a plane of non-existence."

"Are you saying Wally's been suspended in nothingness like he didn't exist?" Rocket's eyes were narrowed at Fate but her arms were crossed and shaking.

"Yes." Fate floated towards Ted. He stared at him for a while. Looking through his eyes as if looking at the last piece of this puzzle. Ted caught a glimpse of Fate's eyes widening but it quickly went away. Before he could ask him anything, Fate spoke, "I see that I made a mistake."

"Oh? What about?" Ted inquired almost cautiously.

Fate's gaze on Ted didn't falter, "I understand now. You and Kent. And I presume the other three as well-"

 _"Who_ are the other two?" Billy whispered to Ted.

It was Fate who answered him, "Jason and Tula." Canary's eyes widened at the sudden news. "The five of you.. you were never part of the reincarnation. You're just accidents."

"What?" Ted was looking at Fate like he was crazy.

"The five of you aren't real. You're not the real soul of Ted Kord. "Fate watched as realization dawned on the late Blue Beetle. Ted stared at the ground as if his answers were there. "You know that your memories are incomplete and almost exclusive.."

Ted's face quickly turned back to Fate. "Of Wally."

"Yes." Fate continued to watch the man take in the information. "I can sense that the soul you bear is a fragment of Wally's."

"What?" It was Canary who couldn't take in the slow revelation of the Lord of Order. "Nabu, please _explain_ to us what _exactly_ is going on."

Fate finally turned away from Ted who continued to stare at him. "The spell wasn't a reincarnation spell at all. It was a retrieval spell that reached out to a plane that wasn't supposed to exist. The purpose of the ritual was to retrieve only Wally's body from this non-existent plane. They used the ankh symbol so that when the body is returned, it would function as though it has life. The djed however would've been unnecessary if they didn't need to retrieve his body. But at the same time I believe the djed is being used for another reason-"

"Wait a second." Ted almost whispered but everyone in the room could hear his desperation, "If Wally's body was the only objective of this spell then how come-" Ted gritted his teeth and thought for a second before he continued, "How come the others and I are here."

Fate turned his gaze back to him but showed less emotion. "Like I said, you are an essence of Wally. Wally's ethereal self could not leave its body so it remained in the non-existent plane as well. His body and soul were intact-"

"Wait. ' _Were'_?" Canary interrupted, fists clenched.

"Yes." Fate turned away from Ted again angering the man. "Remember, the spell _only_ wanted Wally's body. In the process of the incantation, his body and soul were ripped apart." Fate could see the horror in their eyes and he could tell Canary was about to burst in again but he continued, "It is likely that they didn't expect the process to be so drastic that when they tore his soul out, it opened a rift where Wally's strongest thoughts dashed into the physical plane with his body. But since the caster didn't want any part of his soul, his thoughts took form through different means." Fate turned his head to the side, allowing him to see Ted from the corner of his eye, "You, Kent, Jason, Tula and Marie were the last thoughts of Wally West. His memories of the five of you have taken form into the last physical replicas Wally imagined. In the case of Marie and Kent, he last saw them at their funerals. You, Tula and Jason were always envisioned by him through your holograms."

"That's impossible." Rocket whispered in anger. "Artemis and his family would've been his last thoughts. Barry said-"

"It's possible." Fate interrupted, facing Rocket with passive eyes, "The moment Wally started to feel his non-existence, his life was flashing before his eyes. If my knowledge of Wally has any credibility, then I would say that the moment he remembered Kent Nelson's funeral, he thought of what it felt like to be the ones left behind." He paused as he watched Rocket's eyes glisten with tears threatening to drop. "He recollected the memories of how Marie's death felt for Logan, Jason's death for Nightwing, Tula's death for Aqualad-" He turned back to Ted, "Your death to Booster and the rest of the League-" He paused again gaze towards Canary. "He was thinking of their deaths because there was something dawning on him."

"No.." Canary whispered. Tears bordering her eye line. "Wally-" she choked out.

Fate continued in a lower tone, "His last thoughts were what his fallen friends left behind, because he was thinking of what he was about to leave behind." Fate took a short moment to compose his objective self and trained his eyes on Canary, "When his last cell left this plane, he was about to wander the possibility of how Artemis would feel upon his demise."

When Fate finished, all Leaguers in the room refused to train their eyes on him. All eyes were glaring, staring, and tearing up at the floor. The degree of how possible Fate's conclusion could be left them to their thoughts, wondering how Wally must have felt while he spent his last moment saving the world instead of being with his loved ones. Instead of being with Artemis.

"You said-" Canary, the emotionally strongest of the team, as expected of, spoke first, "You said something about that djed symbol being used for another purpose." Fate was looking at her now. Canary affirmed her voice, "Tell us what else it's for."

Fate waved the screen on, bringing the djed symbol to life behind him, accompanied by hieroglyphs, "The djed symbol is a symbol for Osiris the god of resurrection. It is foretold that with this symbol, Osiris can control the body of man who has passed through the underworld. If one were to use his sacred symbol to summon a body, the one who holds the pendant wills the body." Fate addressed Canary in a stern voice, "I am certain the mystical energy I sensed in the North Pole belongs to Klarion."

"Klarion?" Canary's eyes widened, "The Light.."

"The Light? AGAIN?" Billy's face crumpled, the obvious annoyance portraying on his features, "They've been dormant for the past year ever since Gamma found no leads on Savage since he left Apokolips!"

"But Jade gave the pendant to the Shadows," Rocket chose to step in, "If Klarion used the pendant then they must be working together."

Red Tornado brought up his own screen showing the back of Ra's Al Ghul beside a Bialyan tank, "After Savage's sudden disappearance from Apokolips, Gamma redirected their efforts into investigating the other members of the Light. This is their intel from last month."

Canary quickly turned her back to them and typed hastily on the screen keyboard, "While we were searching for Fate, I noticed this sudden boom tube spike from the capital of Bialya." Canary pulls up an infrared image of Bialya with a pulsating red dot over Al-Qiwaya.

"So that puts Queen Bee, Klarion, Ra's, and.." Billy crosses his arms with one hand out, "maybe Savage into the picture."

"Their groups gotten smaller since the summit." Rocket's hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed, angered at the pieces that were slowly falling into place.

"Hmm." Ted had one hand on his chin while his gaze was tilted up, "Isn't it a bit odd that Sportsmaster was in Central today? And the moment Wally ' _shows up'_ he's right on time to save the day." Ted looked down, anger knitted on the creases of his forehead, "Not to mention," he continued with a sting to his tone, irritated by how much they're being played, "How conveniently placed all of his loved ones were on the scene?"

Canary's eyes widened with one brow raised, "I called Artemis out there-"

"Exactly." Ted continued, unaffected by her suggestive tone, "They knew you would do that because," Ted held up one finger, "it's Central City," another finger, "S.T.A.R. Labs have always been a priority for the speedsters. And-"

"Sportsmaster." Ted held up three fingers as Canary finished the sentence. "I thought Sportsmaster was done with the Light after Artemis' fake death."

"Oh my god." Rocket interrupted, her hand suspended over her mouth, "Artemis. Someone has to tell her-"

"RECOGNIZED. DOCTOR FATE ONE-SEVEN."

"Are you serious!?" Billy shouted at the disappearing figure, "Where's he off to now-"

"RECOGNIZED. SUPERMAN ZERO-ONE. BATMAN ZERO-TWO. WONDER WOMAN ZERO-THREE. GREEN-"

"Ugh!" Canary groans over the continuing sound of the zeta tube. "You have got to be kidding me."

 **So the Rimbor community service crew comes home. Canary tells them what happened. And little Batsy and Aquaman immediately zeta home to see their zombies :D you all knew that was coming. Next chapter maybe tomorrow if not then next weekend. Next locations will be Qurac, Atlantis, Manor, Central, and Bialya so the baddies can tell you their whole plan for Wally :3**


End file.
